Crazy In Love
by fearlessly
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were not just happy – they were blissful, jubilant, and filled with insurmountable joy. The reason for this was simple. They were crazy in love. ... This is part 7 of the Anywhere You Want To Take Me Series. It would be complimentary to read those first. Thanks for reading. I own nothing.


The past eight months in the Anderson-Hummel household have been pure bliss. Kurt was a well sought-after costume designer. He had so many proposals that he had to reluctantly turn some of them down, despite his hiring of three more assistants and expansion of his studio. Blaine was studying hard and excelling (to no one's surprise) at medical school; he was almost through his second year and was receiving high marks and praise from all his professors.

Their busy lives were ones which they loved – both of them had many goals backed by the drive and insatiable need to be successful. All of their successes so far were making them happy – happy for themselves and for each other. Kurt could not be more proud of Blaine and vice versa.

But, Kurt and Blaine were not just happy – they were blissful, jubilant, and filled with insurmountable joy. The reason for this was simple. They were crazy in love.

This was the state that Blaine found himself in as he was naked and bound to the bed - joyful and crazy in love. His arms were raised above him and tied with purple silk rope to the headboard railing. His ankles were the same to the foot of the bed, there was no give, no room to move. He didn't know how long he had been waiting for Kurt – that was Kurt's thing – he loved to make him wait, he loved the anticipation and Blaine did too. It made everything so much better. The time allowed Blaine to clear his mind, to just succumb to his submission so that by the time Kurt came to him he was able to take everything and give everything. This was the glue that held their D/s relationship together. This was what truly connected them. They were husbands but also so much more.

Blaine's mind wandered, he thought back to the time he had to use his safe word – when Kurt had tried sense deprivation. That had been a disaster but it was also a turning point because since then he and Kurt had talked more and been more honest about their feelings. Their communication improved, their trust became more solid, and their love only deepened. At the time, Blaine never thought that could be possible but he was proven wrong. They both were. They worked hard, they loved hard, and they played hard. Blaine grinned as he thought about how sexually active they were – they scened at least once a week, sometimes two, sometimes three. And they had so much sex – at least every other day, which was unbelievable considering the insanely busy schedules they kept - but the truth was, they just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They considered themselves lucky. They were able to carve out time both for scenes, which were obviously D/s inspired, and for their love making, which was entirely different than sceneing. Their love making was not necessarily D/s focused – it was more "vanilla" as Kurt liked to put it but not boring by any stretch of the imagination. It was just them – Kurt and Blaine, the two boys who fell in love in high school, married, and shared a life together.

Blaine felt himself becoming more and more aroused as he thought about all this. He tried to tug at his bindings but Kurt had left no give. He could feel himself hardening and when he peeked downward he saw that his erection was standing straight up and bobbing gently. A groan escaped him as he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to clear his mind. He needed Kurt. He needed his dominant.

Blaine didn't notice when Kurt appeared in the doorway to their bedroom. Kurt had become stealthy. He loved to take his submissive by surprise. He watched him for a bit – how beautiful he was. His husband was truly stunning. No matter how many scenes they did, no matter how many times they made love, Kurt would never ever tire of how utterly gorgeous Blaine was. Kurt bit his lip and softly padded into the bedroom – Blaine had been waiting long enough, an hour. He carried a small round tray. Upon it was an array of different sized candles, each one lit, creating a soft glow in the already dimly-lit room. He set the tray aside gently but not gently enough to go unnoticed. Blaine opened his eyes, his golden orbs matched perfectly with the ambiance of the room – they took Kurt's breath away. And seeing his husband – his wonderfully dominant husband – standing by the bed in nothing but tight black leather pants took Blaine's breath away too.

With a smile, Kurt climbed onto the bed and positioned himself above his submissive. His hands pressed down into the mattress on either side of Blaine's head, while his knees rested on either side of his ribs. He hovered, his sea-blue eyes gazing down into Blaine – seemingly right into his soul and while Blaine reciprocated the regard, Kurt whispered his simple greeting, "hi."

Blaine grinned his answer, "hi … Sir."

"You were made to wait quite a while, weren't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Did you miss me?" Kurt grinned.

"With every single breath, Sir."

"Forever a romantic," Kurt hummed a smile. "And were you a good boy?"

"Always, Sir," he smiled cheekily.

Kurt smiled down at him in return. "Hmm, I have no doubt, babyboy."

The fire in Blaine's gut intensified. If there was one thing Kurt liked more than making him wait it was using pet names – some sweet, some harsh, some dirty. But Blaine loved all of them. And Kurt knew it.

Kurt lowered his face so he was an inch away from grazing Blaine's lips. He whispered, "do you think you're ready for what's to come?"

"I know I am, Sir."

"Again, I have no doubt." Kurt lowered his mouth to Blaine's, taking a kiss. It was long and slow and heated but Kurt didn't let it intensify because he had plans. So, he broke the kiss much to Blaine's whimpering. He knew Blaine needed more – he always did. And Kurt was going to give it to him. His mouth moved to hover at Blaine's ear. He whispered very gently, "I love you, slut."

Blaine heaved in a breath. His entire body tingled and his mind was drowning in everything Kurt. His heart was in his throat at how perfect a dominant his husband was. "I love you too, Sir."

Then suddenly, Kurt was up and standing by the bed again. Blaine turned his head to watch him and that's when he noticed the array of candles on the bed-side table. His eyes widened. _Could it be? Could Kurt finally be giving me what I've been asking for months?_ He remembered reading about wax play in an online article that Kurt had bookmarked for him. His interest had been peaked and he had asked Kurt and even resorted to begging for them to try it. Kurt had always told him that he wasn't ready but Blaine knew it was that Kurt liked to make him wait. And beg. And wait some more.

Kurt brought Blaine out of his thoughts, "what's your safe word?"

"Blackbird." The answer was automatic. They both knew that Blaine would never ever forget it and that it wasn't necessary to keep reminding him but it had become their thing. They never entered a scene without it. It was like acknowledging their trust and their consent.

Kurt needed for the candles to continue burning and accumulate wax so in the meantime he decided to sit on the bed beside his bound sub. His hand reached out, letting his fingertips graze over Blaine's subtly chiseled chest, eliciting a moan from his husband's mouth. "You need my touch, don't you slut?"

"Yes, Sir, please."

"You want it, don't you?"

"More than anything."

With that, Kurt placed his hand down against Blaine's heart. He just held it there for a moment then pressed gently before letting it slide along his chest and down his abdomen. He massaged him, rubbing along the muscles and skipping down each rib before sliding up to Blaine's chest again, pausing at each nipple, plucking.

"Ohhhhhhh God," Blaine moaned.

"Yes, baby, let me hear you." Kurt plucked again, one then the other.

"Fuckkkk."

"Good boy," Kurt murmured. "I'm not going to gag you tonight because I want to hear every moan, every whimper, every breath, every word. Is that understood?" He plucked again.

"Y-yessss, Sir."

"Every moan," Kurt repeated and plucked at Blaine's right nipple.

Blaine moaned.

"Every whimper," he plucked at his left.

Blaine whimpered.

"Every breath," the right one again.

Blaine sucked in a breath.

"Every word," the left one again.

Blaine whined, "pleaseeeee."

"Good boy," Kurt said before plucking both nipples at the same time then delivering a generous pinch.

"Sir," Blaine's back arched off the bed. "Sir, please"

"Please what, whore?"

"Please, I need more, I need everything you have to give."

Kurt smile smeared his lips. "You need what I say you need. And I will give you what I choose to give you." Kurt didn't let Blaine answer before he leaned in and captured Blaine's left nipple in his hot, wet mouth, trapping it between his teeth as his tongue lashed along the hard nub.

"FUCK," Blaine yelled. "Kurt, fuck, yes." He was already coming undone. Kurt hadn't even looked at his cock yet and he was coming undone. How was he able to do this to him every time. How was Kurt able to ignite a fire deep in his belly and stoke it expertly again and again with mere touches, mere words. Blaine knew it was because behind every one of Kurt's intensions, behind every action and every word, there was love. Pure, honest, and true love. And this made Blaine lose control. He started babbling, "Sir, I love you. I love you so much."

Blaine's words were like an arrow directly into Kurt's heart. His submissive loved him. He knew this, but he would never tire of hearing it. He moaned against Blaine's skin, his mouth now suckling at his nipple hard then letting it slip out of his mouth with a loud pop before he moved to the right one.

Blaine was moaning now and whimpering, "yes, yes, yesssssss." His back arched uncontrollably. Then his hips – they thrust upward. His aching erection stabbing into the air as Kurt worked his nipples. He tried to tug at his bindings to no avail. "Please, I want to touch you. Sir, please, I need to feel you under my hands."

Kurt let the right nipple pop out and admired how Blaine's chest peaked exquisitely. The nubs were red and swollen and Kurt knew they would be slightly bruised when all was said and done. His eyes lifted to Blaine's hazels, "all in time, sweet slut. Right now, I'm enjoying your hands being bound." He pinched each aching nipple again, hard and Blaine let out a moan that was so feral and guttural that Kurt thought he'd have to take him right then and there.

But he didn't. Instead he reached for one of the candles, a simple while pillar which had accumulated a generous amount of hot wax. He moved with it carefully to the foot of the bed. He had been waiting a long time for this scene and he was going to take his time. He would start at Blaine's feet then work his way up. He gazed at Blaine and could see that he was in an anticipatory state. His eyes were glowing in a golden hue, his peaked chest was rising and falling at a quick pace, and his cock was rock hard and standing at attention. Kurt met his gaze. With a single regard he told Blaine everything. It portrayed calmness, trust, and love.

Just as Blaine smiled at him Kurt let one single drop of wax fall to the top of Blaine's foot.

"Mmm," Blaine emitted a small moan as he felt the hot was splat against his flesh. It burned for only a split second before the wax cooled and began to harden. "Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, pet." Again, he let another drop splat onto Blaine's foot, higher this time, beginning a trail up to his ankle, bypassing the silk rope, and along his shin. With each drop Blaine moaned in pleasure. Kurt knew that soon his moans would become more, whinier, and laced with pain. Sweet pain. He loved giving that to Blaine because he knew Blaine loved it. It got him off – every time.

Kurt was hovered above Blaine's thigh now, he knew the flesh there was more delicate. His hand slid up to caress his submissive's skin. His eyes paused a moment to take him in. "You are so beautiful, Blaine," Kurt smiled at him, "and so mine." He tilted the candle, which was just two inches above his thigh, and let the wax drop – one, two, three droplets on the same spot.

Blaine tried to bend his knee as he felt the heat on his flesh but of course couldn't. The rope held him in place. His eyes flickered as he let out a long moan, "mmmmmm," followed by a whimper. "Sir."

"Pet."

"More, please. It feels so good."

Kurt dropped more wax onto the inside of Blaine's thigh, a little higher than before, closer to his groin."

"Goddddd," Blaine writhed on the bed. "More, more, more please."

Kurt grinned. He knew Blaine was slowly going out of his mind. He loved to watch his husband fall apart. He placed the candle down on the tray and retrieved another – one with more liquid wax. He then held it above Blaine's stomach but he didn't tilt it. He only gazed into Blaine's desperate eyes. He wanted this. He needed this. He needed to feel the burn – the sweet pain. So Kurt tilted and trailed continuously up Blaine's abdomen, letting a droplet plop into his navel then up. He stopped just before he reached Blaine's still swollen nipples.

"Ohhhhhhhhh my Godddddddddd, Sir." Blaine tugged hard on his bindings. His head rolled from side to side intensely as he moaned and arched his back. His cock throbbed, leaking pre-come.

"Such a good boy for me," Kurt praised. "More?"

"Yes please," Blaine blurted out.

"But I don't hear any begging, slut."

"Please, Sir, my skin needs the heat. It needs the pain. Please, please, I'll do anything."

"Anything, huh?" Kurt grinned and tipped the candle, watching as the wax splashed directly onto Blaine's left nipple.

"OH FUCK." Blaine gasped, lifting his head so that he could watch.

Kurt gave him more, dribbling a pool of wax onto the same spot. He let it collect until it hardened and encased Blaine's nipple in a white coating.

"Fuck," Blaine whined again. "Kurt. Shit." His head fell back onto the pillow as his wrists tugged at the bindings. His mouth was a whimpering mess.

Kurt took a fresh candle and continued, moving to his right nipple repeating the action, watching as the heated wax coated the pink swollen nub to match the other.

A low, raspy whine filled the room. Blaine could only whine and pant. His chest heaved in lust, his hips lifted into the air, fucking his wet tip into nothing. "Please Sir, please untie me. Please, I need to touch you."

"Hmmm, such a horny little bitch." Kurt teased and trailed the spilling wax up to Blaine's neck, letting a pool collect in the hollow where his throat meets his clavicle.

Blaine's body trembled. His skin was so sensitive there. He whimpered until he felt Kurt's hand on his chest. "Don't move."

Blaine stilled.

"Good baby. Don't you dare move."

Another trail followed upward along Blaine's throat, over his adam's apple. Kurt let a couple droplets fall onto Blaine's chin before he stopped. Blaine's eyes were wide and wet … expressing lust, want, and desire. "Please, Sir," he whispered. "Please untie me. I need to touch your face."

Kurt leaned down to kiss him. His tongue shoving in violently, taking what was rightfully his, letting Blaine have a taste of what was his and when he broke the kiss Blaine whined and whimpered for more.

"Let me see your tongue, babyboy."

Blaine obeyed and slid his tongue out. He knew what was coming. His eyes closed as he waited and trusted. And when he felt the hot wax drip onto his tongue he groaned deep in his wax-splattered throat. Kurt gave him some more until the tip of his tongue was completely coated in the white wax. "Fuck," Kurt moaned. "You look so hot like that. Leave it out for me. I want it on display while I work you over."

Kurt put the candle down and moved back so that he was sitting beside Blaine's hip. He bent to kiss the gooey tip of his cock, which sent electric shivers up and down Blaine's spine. With his tongue on display for his dominant all he could do was emit muffled groans and moans. Kurt kissed the tip of his cock again, this time snaking his tongue out to have a generous taste. Blaine's hips lifted urgently. And suddenly, Kurt slapped it, sending it to spank against Blaine's hip then bob back up. Blaine groaned loudly.

"I never said you could move, whore."

Blaine stilled but he couldn't stop moaning. He could feel drool dripping from his splayed tongue and collect on his throat, mixing with the hardened pool of wax. He was on fire. He couldn't move his limbs or his mouth. His flesh was warm and coated in wax, and his cock was being teased. He just closed his eyes and took everything like a good boy. There was no other option – and he didn't want there to be another option. He was in sweet agony and he wouldn't trade it for the world. His eyes sprung open once he felt Kurt's wet and hot mouth surrounding his cock. _Oh my God, Oh my God_ , he chanted in his mind. It took everything in him to keep still. All he wanted was to fuck up into Kurt's throat.

Blaine tasted delicious. Kurt couldn't get enough. His tongue lapped at the big rigid shaft in his mouth as he sucked. And his fingers drummed along Blaine's balls, teasing him. Then just as easily as he took him into his mouth, he slipped off of it. Blaine's tongue was still splayed obediently for him. He smiled up at his sweet Blaine and scooted up, flicking his fingertip along the wax, chipping and peeling it off his tongue. Once it was all off, he kissed Blaine with all he had, forcing his tongue with his own back into his mouth. And Blaine showed his gratitude by moaning through it, vibrating his tongue and lips against him fully.

When Kurt broke the kiss he hovered a bit so that he could look into his husband's eyes. His voice was angelic … delicate as he murmured against Blaine's lips. "I love you."

Blaine repeated it back, "I love you, Sir. I love you so much."

"I know, puppet." Kurt moved to kiss down his throat, down his chest, and along his stomach before he took another candle, hovering it over Blaine's hip bone. He tilted it and let it splash onto the protruding round bone.

"Mmm, yessss," Blaine hissed - then again when Kurt coated his other hip bone.

"You know what's coming next, don't you, pet?"

"Yes Sir."

"Are you going to be a good boy and keep still for me?"

"I'll try , Sir."

"Pardon me?"

"Yes, Sir."

Kurt barely let Blaine get the last word out before he tilted the candle – but it was only slightly. He only wanted one drop to fall. And it did directly onto the tip of Blaine's cock.

"HOLY FUCK, MASTER!"

And there it was. That is exactly what Kurt had been working towards. Blaine said it. Finally. The truth was Kurt wanted to cry. He all of a sudden became so emotional. Blaine had called him _Master_ for the first time ever. His heart was soaring. He tilted the candle again letting a few more drops fall onto the tip of Blaine's cock, coating it, encasing it and that's when Blaine lost his mind. His babbling was music to Kurt's ears.

"Sirrr, Kurt, fuck, I love you, I love you, oh Goddddddddd, fuck fuck fuck."

Kurt placed the candle back onto the tray and stood, dropping his pants, revealing what had been growing for a while now. He straddled Blaine's chest and stroked himself against Blaine's babbling lips. Then when he couldn't wait any longer, he growled, "open up, whore."

And Blaine did. His eyes were wide but his mouth was wider. He felt Kurt's cock slide heavily and deeply into his mouth. Blaine tilted his head back to open up his throat for his dominant. He kept his eyes open because that's how Kurt liked it but his mouth closed tightly around him, his lips an O around his cock, his sore tongue wet and warm wrapping around the thrusting shaft. "Mmmmmmm," his moaning was muffled and cut off as Kurt began to sink hard and fast into him.

"Fuck. Blaine. Fuckkkk. Take it all for me. I know you can." Kurt looked down at him.

Blaine could and he did. His nostrils worked to draw in oxygen as he gave his throat over to his husband. He was being throat-fucked and all was right in the world. He took it all, gagging when Kurt pushed extra hard. Kurt slipped both his hands into Blaine's curls, tugging hard, knowing he was hurting Blaine but at this point he didn't care. Blaine could take it. Blaine loved it. _And oh my God do I ever fucking love you, Blaine_. Kurt was close – already. All the anticipation had done him in. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back and heaved out a long whimpering moan as he thrust balls deep and dumped into his husband. "BLAINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" His head dropped forward and his body slumped a bit as he tried to regain his breath. "Blaine, Blaine. You are everything." He slid back and out of his mouth so that Blaine could breathe. He moved to huddle beside him, his hand caressing his cheek while his lips pressed to his temple. "I love you so much."

Once he was sure Blaine's breathing had regulated and he was okay, Kurt moved to untie the rope from Blaine's wrists, kissing them softly before Blaine immediately moved his hands to Kurt's face, caressing him while his thumb rubbed along his cheekbones. "Mmm, you make me so happy," he said softly.

Kurt smiled down at him. "I have more happiness to deliver though, sweet slut." He bent to kiss his lips softly then moved to untie Blaine's ankles, kissing them and rubbing them back to life. "Sit up, love - on the edge of the bed."

Blaine obeyed. He sat on the edge of the bed, noticing how much wax he had on his body including the tip of his cock. It was encased and Kurt was right, it did look so hot. He moaned as he watched Kurt kneel before him. He hoped he knew what was coming. If he was right it wouldn't be long before _he_ would be coming.

He had been right. Kurt pressed his thumb and forefinger to the top of Blaine's cock just beneath the wax. He squeezed so that the wax popped off easily and once it did it revealed a glistening purple tip. Kurt took it into his mouth, kissing it, tasting it, and then slid all the way down. "Ohhhhhhh fuck," Blaine moaned and immediately tangled his hands into Kurt's perfect hair – not guiding or pulling, just placing. Kurt had become an expert in sucking his cock. It wouldn't be long at all until he came – if he was allowed.

Blaine gripped the edge of the bed. Long panting whines fell from his lips as he watched Kurt's head bob – he couldn't control them and he didn't want to. He knew the noises he made drove Kurt wild and he could tell it was working by the way Kurt was sucking. "Ohhhh. Yesssss. Please, please. I'm close. I'm so close. May I come, please, Sir?"

Kurt's hand pushed Blaine down onto the bed so that he could have a better angle. His fist took over where his mouth had been and he began to stroke Blaine fiercely, drawing … coaxing his orgasm from him. His free hand lifted Blaine's leg so that it was bent. This allowed him to move his mouth down to Blaine's entrance. He sucked a hickey to it then pushed his tongue in deeply, lapping from the inside while the rhythm of his fist quickened. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeassssssseeeeeeee, FUCK," Blaine screamed. And Kurt moaned against him, "come my whore. Come. Now. Right now."

And Blaine did. He forcefully shot his load up into the air. It splattered down, coating his abdomen – collecting there among the white droplets of wax. Kurt climbed up onto the bed and nuzzled his trembling body into his chest, letting him slowly come down from his high. Kurt took in the sight of his submissive, completely undone and messy – looking splattered and well used. He placed a kiss to his temple and whispered, "my gorgeous man."

Blaine heaved in air as he rolled onto his side, nuzzling into Kurt. His arm draped around him as he desperately tried to regain some composure, some form of semblance – but it was impossible. Kurt had just given him something he had been asking for, for some time and the orgasm he just had was mind blowing. He lifted his gaze, searching for those blues he loved so much. His hand found Kurt's. He intertwined his fingers and murmured, "thank you."

Kurt smiled down at him and placed a gentle kiss to his nose. "No. Thank _you_ , baby. You don't know how happy you've made me tonight."

Blaine lifted a brow. "How, Sir?"

"You don't remember? Or maybe you didn't realize."

Blaine lifted onto his elbow. "What did I do?"

Kurt laughed, his eyes sparkling. "You said, and I quote, 'HOLY FUCK MASTER'"

Blaine could feel the blush in his face and traveling down his throat to his chest. "Oh. It must've just come out."

"Yes, it was so beautiful to hear you call me that."

"I didn't know you wanted me to."

"That's why it was beautiful. You did it of your own free will. It makes me so happy, Blaine."

Blaine beamed because there was nothing in the world that made him happier than making his husband … his dominant happy. He scooted closer to Kurt, tugging him down onto him. He pressed his forehead to his and murmured among kisses. "I love you, Master."

Kurt purred. "And Master loves you, baby."


End file.
